High IQ society
A high IQ society is an organisation that limits membership to people who are within a certain high percentile of IQ test results, theoretically representing the most intelligent people in the world. The oldest, largest, and most well-known such society is Mensa International, which was founded by Roland Berrill and Dr. Lancelot Ware in 1946. Other early societies were Intertel (founded by Ralph Haines in 1966), the International Society for Philosophical Enquiry (founded by Dr. Christopher Harding in 1974) and Prometheus Society (founded by Dr. Ronald K. Hoeflin in 1982). Purposes Most high IQ societies aim to provide a way to facilitate interaction between members, either for research purposes or simply for social reasons. Some (such as Mensa International) encourage analysis on the nature of intelligence itself. Many societies publish a newsletter or journal, although newer societies such as the International High IQ Society and Colloquy are partially or totally Internet-based. Many people with high IQ wish to share common interests and experiences, including special or abstract discussions, but also problems and difficulties, within discussion groups and meetings. Entry requirements High IQ societies typically accept a variety of standardized intelligence tests such as the Stanford-Binet test, WAIS-III (for adults) resp. WISC-IV (for children) and Cattell Culture Fair III test. Some conduct proprietary or alternative tests to determine membership eligibility. *Top 10% (90th percentile; IQ 120 sd15, IQ 121 sd16): Tensa High IQ Society *Top 5% (95th percentile; IQ 125 sd15, IQ 126 sd16): International High IQ Society *Top 3% (97th percentile; 1/33; IQ 128 sd15, IQ 130 sd16): Deepbrain Society, Alta Capacidad Hispana *Top 2% (98th percentile; IQ 131 sd15, IQ 133 sd16): Mensa International, Ingenium High IQ Society, IQual Society, High Potentials Society, Mysterium Society, Altacapacidadhispana *Top 1% (99th percentile; IQ 135 sd15, IQ 137 sd16): UNIQ Society , Top One Percent Society, Elateneo/s Society,Superdotados-Intelectuales Chorium *Top 0.5% (99.5th percentile; IQ 139 sd15, IQ 141 sd16): Colloquy, Poetic Genius Society *Top 0.37% (99.63th percentile; IQ 140 sd15, IQ 143 sd16): Infinity International Society *Top 0.3% (99.7th percentile; IQ 141 sd15, IQ 144 sd16): Cerebrals Society *Top 0.2% (99.8th percentile; IQ 143 sd15, IQ 146 sd16): ePiq Society, Neurocubo, Exactiq *Top 0.13% (99.87th percentile; IQ 145 sd15, IQ 148 sd16): CIVIQ Society *Top 0.1% (99.9th percentile; IQ 146 sd15, IQ 149 sd16): IQuadrivium Society, LOGIQ Society , Triple Nine Society,ISPE *Top 0.09% (99.91th percentile; IQ 147 sd15, IQ 150 sd16): Glia Society, One-in-a-Thousand Society, Milenija *Top 0.07% (99.93th percentile; IQ 148 sd15, IQ 151 sd16): ISI-Society *Top 0.02% (99.98th percentile; IQ 153 sd15, IQ 157 sd16): sPIqr Society *Top 0.009% (99.991st percentile; IQ 156 sd15, IQ 160 sd16): Vertex *Top 0.003% (99.997th percentile; IQ 160 sd15, IQ 164 sd16): Prometheus Society, HELLIQ Society, Epimetheus Society, Tetra Society *Top 0.001% (99.999th percentile; IQ 164 sd15, IQ 168 sd16): The Ultranet *Top 0.0001% (99.9999th percentile; IQ 172 sd15, IQ 176 sd16): Mega Society, Mega International, Pi Society, Omega Society, StrictIQ Society *Top 0.00003% (99.99997th percentile; IQ 175 sd15, IQ 180 sd16): OLYMPIQ Society, PARS Society *Top 0.0000001% (99.9999999th percentile; IQ 190 sd15, IQ 196 sd16): Giga Society *Variable entry conditions: Sigma Society The ceiling of most standardized (validated and normed) intelligence tests is at around 99.9th percentile. Measurements above this level need - for a credible result - a calculation, extrapolation and interpretation (including observations during the tests and subtests) by psychometricians being experienced in high IQ testing, and at least two differently designed standardized tests (among these at least one supervised) should be performed. Measurements above 99.9999th percentile are rather doubtful as no sufficient correlation studies and normings are available. Category:High IQ societies Category:Intelligence Category:Psychometrics Differences, characteristics Many high IQ societies have specific centers of interest, like creativity (ISI-Society and Vinci Society), social activities (International High IQ Society, Mensa International), poetry (Poetic Genius Society), contributions to humanity (International Society for Philosophical Enquiry), broad and frequented discussion-boards (Cerebrals Society, Civiq Society, ePiq Society, IQuadrivium Society, Milenija, Prometheus Society, Superdotados Intelectuales, Triple Nine Society, The Ultranet), Mathematics and Physics (Milenija, Pi Society, StrictIQ Society), Spanish-speaking individuals (Altacapacidadhispana, Neurocubo). Some high IQ societies and organisations offer public areas in their boards where also non-members may participate (e.g. Cerebrals Society, Mega Foundation, World Intelligence Network, Milenija). Two organisations represent a network with several independent high IQ societies: * Mega Foundation: with The Ultranet and Mega International Society * World Intelligence Network (WIN): with ePiq Society, Civiq Society, ISI-Society, Helliq Society, Pars Society, Olympiq Society, and Giga Society. See also * General intelligence factor * Intellectual giftedness * Intelligence (trait) * Intelligence quotient * Standardized test * Psychometrics References External links General: *Active High-IQ Societies and their Membership *Entrance Criteria for High IQ Societies *Estimated IQ's of Geniuses *IQ comparison chart *IQ conversion *IQ tests and links *Online IQ Test Directory *Online IQ Tests similar to Mensa *The History of Various High IQ Societies High IQ Societies: Category:High IQ societies Category:Intelligence Category:Psychometrics